Sick
by AudreyRune
Summary: Emma may not be as capable as a mother as she thought. When Henry gets sick, none of the Charming's know what to do. This leaves only one other person to ask for help. Regina. Oneshot.


**SICK**

* * *

Henry had never been sick. Not one day in his entire life. Perhaps this was because his adoptive mother, The Evil Queen, had placed a curse upon the quaint town of Storybrooke. Or perhaps he just had a really strong immune system. Whatever the reason, Henry was sick now. And no one, not even his own mother, could figure out what to do.

"Do you think it's chicken pox?" Emma asks frantically as she flips through a childrens health book.

"What the hell is chicken pox?" David asks. He too is flipping through a children's health book, quickly skimming the symptoms of each illness.

"You don't have chicken pox in the Enchanted Forest?" Emma asks, stopping to look up at her father.

"We had more important things to worry about!" Mary Margaret says defensively. "Like Evil Queen's who wanted to poison us for example!" Unlike Emma and David, Mary Margaret was in the kitchen mixing up a variety of funky smelling concoctions.

"Emma, could you take this to Henry?" She asks, holding out a tray that carried several murky colored liquids in an assortment of vials.

"What batch is that?" Emma asks ironically.

"Six," Mary Margaret says ignoring her sarcasm. Emma sighs, and takes the tray from her.

David jumps up like a firework, his eyes are lit like he's found the cure to all illness."What if it's appendicitis?" He says, pointing to a page in his health book. The page shows a young boy holding his stomach uncomfortably, a similar thing to what Henry was doing earlier.

Mary Margaret rushes over and snatches the book away from him. "He'll need his appendix removed!" She says clutching her chest.

David's eyebrows scrunch together. "Wait, what's an appendix?" He asks. Emma rolls her eyes and begins to turn to Henry's room.

* * *

As Emma entered Henry's realm, she immediately felt her heart deflate. He was pale, and curled up into a mess of blankets. Emma set the tray of miscellaneous liquids on the table, and then sat next to her son.

"Hey kid, how are you feeling?" Emma asks gingerly. Henry mumbles something unintelligible, and rolls on his side.

"I don't know much about being sick," Emma admits. "So I guess I don't really know what to say."

Henry doesn't respond, and instead Emma hears the steady sounds of his breathing. She smiles wistfully, and proceeds to leave Henry in peace. As she closes the door behind her, Emma hears more arguing coming from the adjacent room.

"He does not have gastric cancer!" Mary Margaret says, infuriated.

"Look! Indigestion and stomach discomfort!" David says pointing to his health book. "Gastric cancer!"

Emma shakes her head, and takes her keys from the council table.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Mary Margaret asks, taking a break from her argument with David.

"To the only other person who might know what's happening," Emma says bitterly. Although she did not want to admit it, there was only one person who may know how to help Henry.

Regina.

* * *

Regina Mills was not in a good mood. The sky was grey, and rain was pouring down hard. Regina did not like the rain, as it reminded her of the days she spent away from Daniel. She could never escape her mother on such days, and was always miserable.

The doorbell rang throughout her luxurious house, and she wondered who would be visiting the Evil Queen so early in the morning.

Regina's heels clicked against her stone floors, and slowed as she made her way to the door. As she opened it, she was surprised to see the distraught face of Emma Swan looking at her.

"I know it's probably the last thing you want to hear," Emma says quickly, not letting Regina slam the door in her face. "But Henry's sick, and none of us know what to do. I figured if anyone knew what to do...it'd be you."

Regina, still shocked by Emma's plea for her help, said nothing. After a few awkward seconds, she nodded.

"Just let me get my umbrella."

* * *

Mary Margaret and David Nolan were not having a good day either. Having your grandson lay motionless in bed while your daughter rushes off to fetch your worst enemy wasn't exactly the start to a perfect morning.

"Where is he?" Regina asks, the moment she and Emma walk through the door. Mary Margaret has her arms crossed, and doesn't answer. David, who seems to be more forgiving, points to his door. "He's in there."

The heels on Regina's shoes begin to click again, and she rushes in to see her son. Although she is filled with rage at the sight of her rival, she pushes the instinct to punch her in the face away and tends to her son instead.

Regina closes the door behind her, giving Henry and herself some privacy. She smiled faintly at the sight of her son, and sat on the edge of his bed.

She pressed her hand against his blazing forehead. Definitely over a hundred degrees, she thought. Looking at her darling son brought back so many memories Regina had not thought about in a long time.

Before Henry found out about Emma, or Mary Margaret or David all he had was Regina. And they were happy. Regina wished they could go back in time.

Regina kissed Henry's forehead, and quietly left the room. For a moment she felt at peace, but the calm was soon interrupted by a series of questions.

"Is it cancer?" David asks. "Or gastric cancer? Oh, wait that's the same thing isn't it?"

Regina ignores his questions.

"Is he alright?" Emma asks, as any concerned mother would.

"Yes," Regina says. "It's just the stomach flu." She says, suddenly sure of herself. Regina had just had it last week, and if the symptoms were the same she suspected it would be gone by the end of the week.

"Well, I guess you'll be going then?" Mary Margaret suggests. Emma gives her a look, but Regina can't help but agree. As she looks her her step daughter, a look of disgust plastered on her face, she knows it would not be ideal to stay longer.

"I suppose so," Regina says bitterly.

Regina turns her back on what could have been her family too. If only she had not cast the Enchanted Forest away to this land, then perhaps she would have never had to suffer the loss of a son too.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES**

I was feeling some feelings and felt the need to write this one shot. For some reason I always picture David/Prince Charming as the most panicky one in a situation like these, so I tried to make his hysteria the comic relief in this story. Anyway, I hope you liked it and make sure to leave a review :)

**Guest: **I can see how you would think the story ends with Henry dying, but I meant for the loss to be in a metaphorical sense. In this case it would be Regina losing Henry's affection to the Charmings.


End file.
